


A Passion for Fashion

by LovelyOtakuLove



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bonding, Cute, Fashion Designer, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Irondad, Not Canon Compliant, Peter does not know how to dress himself, Pop Culture, Refernces, Sarcasm, Sassy Peter, Twitter, fashion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyOtakuLove/pseuds/LovelyOtakuLove
Summary: redred@witchytingsHow does one apply to be the model for an entire clothing brand?notafurry@foxsaysMaybe he is like the designer’s muse or something?itbeliikethat@johnjohnWait no guys the designer IS Tony Stark look on the about pageJIFnotGIF@ilikepeanutbutterWow i thought that he just had other people dress him since he always wears the same thingsredred@witchytingsCorrection: How does one apply to be TONY STARK’S muse?
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 153





	A Passion for Fashion

It all started on the Picture Day incident. Peter had just gotten to the tower and was wearing the dorkiest outfit Tony had ever seen. Red tie, blue plaid shirt, khakis, and a shirt with a math pun hidden underneath. Tony was, of course, mortified. He knew Peter couldn’t exactly afford Gucci but the kid could learn to at least dress himself halfway decently. 

So anyway after that Tony started planning out Peter’s clothes for him. He had always had what the kid would call “A Passion for Fashion.” Although he always said it in a sort of joking way so Tony assumed it was some reference he didn’t understand. He would have to ask Friday about that eventually. 

It started out simply enough. He had Peter send him pictures of everything he owned and he would pick what the kid would wear each day. Tony liked it because he could stimulate his inner fashion stylist (as he had put it “I have a brand now, the suit the glasses can’t shake things up like I used to), and Peter liked it because he didn’t have to think about what to wear each day. Plus who wouldn’t want an excuse to text their childhood (or if we're being honest current day), hero, every day.

But then, things started to get just a tad out of hand. Tony started buying clothes for Peter to wear. Which was fine at first, until Tony had to buy Peter a new wardrobe to fit his new clothes in. Then when Pepper had to put a cap on how much Tony was spending, not because it was too expensive, he was a billionaire, after all, he was just buying too much. There was an entire room in the Tower dedicated to just clothes for Peter, or as Pepper called it “The Peter Closet.” And then, people started getting suspicious as to why Peter had suddenly started wearing such high-end brands when his wardrobe usually consisted of stuff from the clearance section. 

So they had to scale back a bit, only a little bit though. Tony still bought Peter clothes but instead of keeping them all of the clothes once he got them, Tony sent a box of clothes each week, and someone picked up a few items that Peter didn’t like or didn’t fit right. Tony also started buying cheaper brands, high quality nonetheless, but he reserved the more expensive brands for the weekends. His classmates for the most part laid off but a few (i.e. Flash), remained a bit suspicious.

It was an interesting dynamic but they made it work, things got a little crazier when Pepper came up with her proposal.

“Tony are you interested in fashion design?” She said after hearing for the 50th time about how the ideas that he had in his head could never live up to what he could find on the internet, even after he and Friday had concocted a tinder-like online shopping app for him to look for the right outfits for Peter. 

And in the wise words of Phineas Fletcher, as Peter would later put it, “Yes, yes I am.”

And from there the Stark fashion brand was launched, designed by Tony Stark and modeled by Peter Parker. As in, Tony had Peter model everything. 

\---

itbelikethat@johnjohn  
So is no one going to talk about who the person modeling every single clothing item on the Stark Fashion online shop is?

JIFnotGIF@ilikepeanutbutter  
oh wow literally every single sock, shoe, shirt, pants, and even the women’s section is modeled by him

redred@witchytings  
How does one apply to be the model for an entire clothing brand?

notafurry@foxsays  
Maybe he is like the designer’s muse or something? 

itbeliikethat@johnjohn  
Wait no guys the designer IS Tony Stark look on the about page

JIFnotGIF@ilikepeanutbutter  
Wow i thought that he just had other people dress him since he always wears the same things

redred@witchytings  
Correction: How does one apply to be TONY STARK’S muse?

itbelikethat@johnjohn  
His name isn’t anywhere on the website can someone find his @

itbelikethat@johnjohn  
I think i found his insta but its privated its @beterbarker

notafurry@foxsays  
NO WAY!!! MY COUSIN FOLLOWS HIM I AM CURRENTLY GETTING THE DEETS 

redred@witchytings  
SPILL THE DEETS 

notafurry@foxsays  
Okay so she goes to this smart person school in NYC and he is one of her classmates apparently hes been saying for like 2 years he has an internship with Stark Industries and everyone thought he was lying

JIFnotGIF@ilikepeanutbutter  
Imagine their faces when they find out-

redred@witchytings  
Them: there is no way you have an internship with STARK INDUSTRIES  
Peter Parker: yall need the receipts 

itbelikethat@johnjohn  
So this kid is super smart AND he is the muse for TONY STARK people really be out here leaving out your dreams for you huh

\---

Tony looked over to Peter cackling on his phone, “Stop your going to mess up all my ironing.”

“People are discovering me on Twitter, it is my time to shine,” Peter said dramatically.

Tony became worried for a second, “Are you sure your okay with this? I know the website has already launched but we can reshoot all of the product photos before the launch.”

“NO!- no, I mean I really like doing this with you even if my name is out there for everyone to see that’s fine,” Peter replied.

“Okay kid, but just so you know I wouldn’t just drop you off on the side of the road if you didn’t want to be the face of my fashion brand,” Tony said putting a hand on his shoulder, “I care about you a lot and that includes not wanting to see you be used by gossip mags to stir up fake drama for nosy people.”

“I know, but this whole thing was really fun,” Peter once again added some dramatic flair, “Plus everyone deserves to see how cool I look in these outfits.”

Tony rolled his eyes, “There’s a reason all the product photos are cropped. I think the whole fashion model thing is going to your head”

“HEY!”


End file.
